A Witch Can't Tell
by chiana131
Summary: This story takes place after the final episode (episode 26)... Robin's gone, but the team continues on. They come across a demon slayer, someone from Amon's past. Can he cope? Find out. R&R please, i welcome constructive insults lol. anyway you meet A
1. Default Chapter

**A Witch Can't Tell**

Chapter 01

By: chiana131

Disclaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter Robin characters, but I do own Columbia.

Warning: Contains material may not be suitable for some audiences. Story may contain violence and language "problems". Reader discretion is advised.

P. S. I had to get kitsune-kun-demon to check my spelling and grammar. Just to inform you, I was thoroughly chewed out, in other words, no flaming me. Please continue with the story.

"Amon, you've changed," said a deep tone from the darkness.

Amon swung around, "Who are you! Where are you!" he shouted.

"You don't recognize me dear brother. Well I was only sixteen when you left," said the voice.

Then, from out of the shadows came a girl who looked about two years older than Dojima and wore a black corset and jeans with a jean jacket, and fingerless gloves. She had brown hair with blond and black highlights that went to her elbows, brown eyes and pale skin. Amon was shocked

"Columbia, is that you?" asked Amon.

"In the flesh." replied Columbia.

"Interesting fashion statements," said Dojima.

"Oh, watch out Barbie," said Columbia and slyly smiled.

"Watch out for what?" asked Dojima.

"Me" said Columbia slyly

Flashback:

"Team, we located the signal, it's coming from an old abandon church. All of you go, Robin's gone now. Amon, this witch will be your partner. Good luck," said Michael, and with that they all left

"This place is creepy" stated Dojima and Sakai in unison, but Amon's mind was on a different matter.

"How can he give me a new partner?! This is ridiculous." he thought.

Then, as they walked into the chapel, the doors slammed shut. They flung around and couldn't open the doors, so they advanced................................

End flashback:

"We have come to ask you to join the stn-j," said Amon.

At that moment, the doors swung open and a man appeared and started chanting, "Come back to us lord, the eve has gone. It's time to take back control."

Then, Columbia shouted "No! You'll wake him up!"

Too late. From the center of the floor, some feet away, a demon arose from the floor.

Columbia shouted again, "Get back in the chamber Karaguah! As your container I command you!" the demon didn't move, "Fine," said Columbia

She jumped revealing red and purple twin blades on her arms and with the blades, cut him in half and burned the carcass.

"He asked for it and trust me I'm well with in my rights to do that, as laid down by the council,"she said, "See why I can't go? I have a job. So good bye."

She took a breath, "I will call you with my final decision." And with that they left.

Later on:

"WHY HER!? Boss, I don't get it!" screamed Amon. (AN: Out of character, I know, don't kill me.)

"Why Amon? Why not her? She is the best demon exterminator there is," Boss screamed back.

"Her operation is flawed and she kills, not captures, she will disrupt our program!" yelled Amon.

"Well not anymore," replied Boss.

"What?" Amon questioned.

"We kill now," said Boss.


	2. memories can hurt

A witch can't tell

Chapter two

Amon stormed out of the office took the elevator down and left. Driving in his car he stared at the road angry as hell like it had done something wrong.

(A/N wow wonder what hid problem is? What the hell did the cement do to you! Huh punk huh!)

FLASHBACK:

A younger Amon grabbed his back pack and flung it over his shoulder as he reached for the door handle he heard his sisters voice "Amon! What are you doing!" she yelled "leaving , I can't stand this place anymore, mom never gets out of bed and you……you use you powers for every little thing!" he yelled turning to face Columbia

"What's wrong with my powers and its not mom's fault she lies in bed all the time, she is depressed and you can't do anything about it you leaving would only make it worse! She yelled, and just where the hell would you go its raining and our only other brother is here asleep its 2:00 A.M Amon!" she said "I don't give a shit! This family is falling apart! I don't want to be here when mom kills herself, Nigeria does nothing but smoke and I jus can't stand this place I'm leaving and that's that!" yelled Amon he threw open the door and stormed out Columbia ran out side and centered her eyes on amon's wrist then out if nowhere a blood red ribbon flew and grabbed his wrist he dropped his bag and with his other hand pulled out a gun "I got this from some friends you know what's in here! Don't make me do this Columbia!" he shouted her eyes widened "So you're with those killers now they kill our kind! Amon, they Killed Dad!" she said with tears running down her face "He is not my father and that bundle of blankets in there is not my mom! Now let me go or I will shoot you with orbo!" he said holding the gun tighter the ribbon dropped and returned wrapped around he neck it looked like a chocker no one would ever expect what it was.

"Good girl" said Amon he put the gun away and walked off as he disappeared in the rain that was as thick as smoke. "Amon!" She screamed as she watched her brother leave.

:END FLASH:

Amon pulled over outside of Harry's. He walked in and sat down _Why does she have to be the new hunter I just don't get it, what's so special about her anyway Yes, she is a special witch with those dreams and all but still..I thought she was in my past not in my future and now I have to put up with her again! God save me_ Amon thought as he shot back vodka. (A/N wow hes gonna be drunk soon)

(A/N Okay people this part takes place is Columbia's memories at the time she is remembering something horrible)

FLASH:

Columbia Woke up in her bedroom she looked at the clock _great 2 A.M what a great way to start the day, moms been worse ever since Amon left. Wait what that noise is that crying is that mom... Again. Okay I know I have to go comfort her again damn you Amon you left me to do all the work.!_ Columbia woke up and walked out of her room she wore a black-red cami and basket ball shorts. As she walked down the hall towards her mothers crying she noticed it was coming from the kitchen down the hall. She walked down the hall and entered the kitchen "Mom what's wrong, do you need anything?" she asked noticing her mother standing in the middle of the kitchen "I'm sorry for ruining your life baby girl." She spit out "Mom what are you-"she cut off when she noticed the knife her mom was holding "MOM NO-"She screamed as she ran forward to take the knife she was too late in one swift moment her mom had slit her throat blood spilled everywhere and Columbia backed away and ran down the hall _This can't be happening it..it cant be!_ She tripped and fell to the floor she was now crying her eyes out.

FLASH TO ANOTHER MEMORY:

"Nigeria where are we going to go?" Columbia asked looking up at her older brother "I don't know I have to get a job so do you. But you will be okay sis." Nigeria replied hugging his sister "The counsel wants to talk to you..you will no longer be in my care, columbia they will train you and keep you safe. I love you take good care of yourself alright?" he said hugging her tighter"I will stay strong like u and Amon taought me to be" she smiled and got into the black suv that was atking her to her new home.


End file.
